The invention addresses the problem of protecting intellectual property when its is forwarded to external service providers, e.g. a production enterprise that is commissioned by the owner of the rights (rights owner) in accordance with their specification, i.e. because of the respective intellectual property, to manufacture specific parts, objects, products etc. Other examples are simulations, tests and so forth carried out by external service providers. Previously only a contractual relationship has essentially existed between the rights owner and the service provider, and misuses of intellectual property indirectly or directly by the service provider must be penalized by way of claims for damages and the like.